


Fangs and Wolfsbane

by AlphaWolfAl



Category: Castlevania (Anime)
Genre: "I" am a werewolf of my own design, F/M, I am huge poly slut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, because I'm not actually sure they exist in this mythos, because trevor is gay af, blame magic for passing because I can, bottom trevor, except sypha and trevor, so I made one up, so everyone is gonna bang, switch adrian/alucard, sypha is having trouble processing flirtation, this is a filthy filthy self-insert, trans guy with no bottom alterations, trevor is also scared and horny, trevor is trying to pretend he's not into it, wolf on top always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Trevor Belmont is Shanghaied into fighting Dracula by a werewolf who has Had Enough(TM) of vampire tantrums.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the story as close as I can adding an extra character until the end of Season 1. As of starting this, Season 2 doesn't exist yet so anything in this that doesn't line up with Season 2 is because it was written before it's release.

A late night in a tavern, a drink and a meal in me, and just as I'm getting to my feet to leave, coin already on the table a scrawny boy stumbles through the door to scream about the horde. Just goddamn great. So I sit my ass back down and listen in. Might as well know which direction to /not/ travel tonight.

The drunk at the next table gets to his feet, massive furry cloak hanging heavy around him as he staggers to the bar, asks for another pint, then fumbles for his purse.

I barely register the rest of the fight after he says it "Trevor Belmont, last son of House Belmont."

The words ring in my ears, my hand goes to the blade at my hip, and when he stumbles at last from the bar I stand, follow, and as he spills his guts on the cold ground I creep closer to him.

I'm behind him as he steadies himself, and my arm loops easily around his neck, thick and powerful and pressing hard enough to be a threat.

His voice is gravelly, slurred drunkenly. "The fuck more do you want?"

My own voice is low, sure, and dangerous in his ear. "It'd be a shame to kill a man who can barely stand. So shut up and listen."

He tries to slur his way through a threat "M'carrying a sword and a whip... I doubt you could kill me..."

A flash of steel in the moonlight an my blade rests flat against my own arm, at his throat.

"And you'll lose your head before you can get a hand on either one. Now shut up. I don't want to kill you. But a Belmont in my territory... I can't just let you go." My voice turns sharp, breath hot on his ear, he shivers a bit, it's not cold enough out for it to be the weather.

His body goes limp and I let him go, watch him drop to his knees losing his balance in his drunken stupor. He stays there, kneeling in the mud, trying to steady himself again.

"What the fuck d'you want from me?"

I take a single measured step back. "Killing me will lose you an ally against this whole goddamn mess."

He grumbles into the muck beneath him. "I try to avoid killing anyone I don't have to."

I bark a laugh, "Face me, Trevor Belmont."

He looks over his shoulder and slowly up at me. I blink, my eyes at one moment crystal blue in the moonlight and in the next glowing bright goldenrod in the darkness. His own pale eyes widen, and his hand flies for the sword at his waist.

I level my own blade at him, right up under his chin. "Hear me out. Or never hear again."

He heaves a sigh, lifts his empty hands in surrender, and stares me down as best as he drunkenly can. "Fine. Talk. Not like I've any other options."

I appraise him with eyes still alight in the night. "I'm exactly what you think I am. Have been for centuries. And I've made my goddamn peace with it. But this fucking mess around us, Dracula and his fucking tantrum. It will end. And you're gonna help me do it."

He actually laughs, maybe it's because he's drunk, maybe he really thinks it's funny, but he laughs. "You think I'm on some sort of crusade against Dracula?"

I roll my eyes, tap his chin with the flat of my blade. "I think you are now."

He heaves another sigh. "Can I at least die on my feet?"

I grin. "Maybe I like you on your knees Trevor Belmont." There's everything feral and wicked in my grin, and my eyes rove his kneeling form openly.

He holds my gaze to his credit. "Then you'd better have a room somewhere, big guy."

It's my turn to laugh now, and I tap my blade on his chin again. "Only if you ask me real nice."

I harden my gaze again, looking him in the eyes as the glow fades from my own leaving them crystal blue again. "Will you aid me? Or will you die in a pile of your own vomit?"

He grumbles, then finally lowers his hands. "Very well. A truce for the time then."

And so I let him stand, and all but carry him from the town. His drink and the lateness of the hour making him sluggish and clumsy.

As the sun rises we take shelter in a hollow tree.

"I'll keep first watch then."

I laugh at him again. "I'll smell anything coming miles away. Sleep it off. We'll move in a couple hours. Carrying you is exhausting."

I stretch out on the cold dirt inside the tree's empty trunk, yawn widely, my canines sharp and protruding just enough for a man who knows what he's looking for to notice. And he does notice, as I watch him with pale eyes from where I now lounge on the ground I see a chill go through him, watch heat rise in his face, and grin with all the wickedness in the world as he huffs and throws himself on the ground, curling up inside his massive cloak, covering his face with the furry ruff.

I sleep, and when he decides to test my claim of knowing if danger were going to set upon us I thrust a blade a mere fraction of an inch from his face without so much as opening an eye.

"I did tell you to sleep it off. I intend to." I return my blade to my hip and drop back to sleep.

When I wake again he's snoring away, propped up against the inside of the tree trunk in a sitting position. I stand, stretch, yawn, and kick his boots.

"We move. If we're lucky we'll reach Gresit before your stomach turns itself inside out again."

He grumbles but gets to his feet, clearly sober now, perhaps a little hung-over, and follows me from the tree, through the forest.

When darkness falls again the temperature drops. Our breath hangs for a moment in the air in puffs of mist. He eyes me and my clothing, simple well-made black pants tucked into heavy boots and a sturdy red tunic cinched at my waist with a thick leather belt which holds a pair of blades, slung across my back a heavy crossbow and quiver of bolts.

"It's cold."

I roll my eyes at him. "I'll grow fur if I get cold."

He grumbles something about how nice that must be and pulls his cloak closer to him.

I cast him a sly grin. "I could warm you up, hunter."

He actually looks like he considers it a moment before huffing into the ruff of his cloak. "That's wholly unnecessary."

I laugh. "Who knew a Belmont could blush when he wasn't drunk."

He coughs, looks away from me, there's silence between us for hours.

As the sun just barely rises he speaks again. "We're almost to Gresit. Last stop between us and starvation."

I sniff the air when he speaks, and growl, bristling a bit. "Damnit..."

As we come to the edge of the forest we see them, standing there stark black against the stone wall of the city, demons carrying off an infant.

"And to think, they say only I would steal a child from it's crib."

Trevor is taken aback for a moment by my words, but then I'm walking again, hunting for a way into the city. And so he rushes after me. The drainage pipe is not my favorite option, but the smell is well worth the lack of confrontation.

Meat and information procured in the marketplace I allow the man to lead our path through the city. Stand by as he aids the old Speaker, try not to think about how watching Trevor Belmont fight enraptures me as we follow to their home. This whole time I am silent, watching, waiting, anticipating danger.

In the tunnels I smell the Cyclops before we find it.

The first fall through the floor we both land on our feet. I even laugh as he compares himself to a cat.

The second fall and not only do we not manage to land gracefully but I land on top of him, limbs entangled, position suggestive. The wind is knocked out of me, preventing any suggestive quip on my part for just long enough for us to disentangle and get to our feet.

It's not long before we actually find the beast's lair and watching the other man fight the hulking monster makes me all the more sure that I made the right choice to demand his help.

There is no time this time for me to think too hard about what watching him does to me at my core though. The Speaker is returned to flesh, she vomits, the scent of it mingling with the Cyclops's blood, I almost retch myself.

“I'm Sypha Belnades.” She's still a little shaky, but well-mannered.

For all his claims that he doesn't care Trevor makes sure the girl returns to her grandfather safely.

We are accosted by the false priests again, Trevor's presence demanded by the Bishop. My own as well.

"I'm don't think I'm allowed in churches."

I roll my eyes at his theatrics, but play along. "I've never been a day in my life. Sundays are better spent sleeping."

And the laugh that earns from the hunter is genuine, and my grin softens a moment before I turn crystal blue eyes on the men of false cloth.

They repeat their demands, parrot their Bishop's words, and finally we have no choice, we follow them.

The Bishop is a man lost to his own insanity. It's all I can do not to bare fangs and let fur fly. Threats made by a madman never have sat well with me. Offering men their lives as a bargaining chip, insulting Trevor's family, demanding our compliance.

"What is your god to a man without a name to protect from his lists of sinners?” I bark back at him, a flash of sharp teeth in the setting sun.

There's nothing sane left in the man's eyes, he spits fire about the power of the word of his god. And between Trevor and I we pass a shrug and a look before turning to leave with a final quip from the hunter.

We both hear the end of his mad speech.

Most of the walk back to the Speakers is silent, when he finally speaks it's in a tone I can't describe. "They'll kill those people. We cannot leave this city tonight."

And finally I understand. And I nod. "It's too late to travel anyway." A lie, and we both know it, but an agreement to his plan nonetheless.

Convincing the Speakers to move into the catacombs is easier than I anticipated once Trevor gets a fire under him. They hear me speak the first time during this move, a growled agreement to Trevor's statement about the Bishop's insanity.

"There is no man in that church. I know a beast when I see one."

The old man, the young woman, they really stir a fire in the hunter's belly.

And so, with maybe a little more force than strictly necessary, the hunter and I move the Speakers safely before returning to their home to wait. And it's just long enough a wait for me to ponder aloud whether my beast would be better kept leashed or let free. Trevor threatens to knife me himself if I turn, and so I don't.

A piece of the wooden door strikes me when it bursts in, splitting my lip. My own blood looks black in the crimson glow of sunset as it stains my teeth, bared in a feral grin as i count the men entering the hut.

“one... two... three and four... five...” My voice is low, rough with gravel, and my eyes glitter in the setting sun coming through the broken door.

There's a moment where, with Trevor silent and foreboding, the false priests stumble. But then their leader speaks.

And Trevor responds.

The first blow lands, a slap in the face, Trevor doesn't react but I fall still, now behind him.

The second slap and still neither of us moves. The man of false cloth continues his little speech, extolling his beliefs.

“Look at you two. You're both a wreck, you stink, one can barely keep his eyes open and the other is injured already. What do you expect to achieve against us?”

A short silence, a look passes between myself and the hunter, then in unison we reply.

“Absolutely Nothing.”

This only inflames the false priest. “You're going to die for nothing? For people you don't know?”

Trevor turns away from the man. “I don't know any of you. But that doesn't matter does it?” There's a pause before he continues. “My family, the family you demonized and excommunicated, has fought and died through generations for this country.”

He moves slowly, massive cloak hiding the motion of one hand as he speaks. “We do this thing for Wallachia and her people. We don't have to know you all. We do it anyway.”

I've already set my sights on a target, my knees bend slowly into a crouch more animal than it is human.

Trevor drops his cloak behind him. “It is not the dying that frightens us. It's never having stood up and fought for you.” He turns to face the men again at last. “I am Trevor Belmont, of the House of Belmont, and dying has never frightened me.”

The men draw their blades, draw in close, and then it happens in an instant.

Trevor's knives fly, disarming most of the men, and I bolt for the door, mere steps ahead of the hunter as he charges their leader. I'm barely through the door when he comes barreling out yanking his trap rope as he goes.

And then there we are in front of the people of Gresit. Him crouched over the man and me skidding to a halt in front of the mob.

And then we're running, bolting through back alleys until we stumble into what they must have thought was a very clever ambush.

It's mere moments before the battle is over, both our blades stained red and we are running again.

I'm thanking anyone who's listening out there for my superhuman stamina.

And then we're cornered in a square, the mob surrounds us, closes in.

Suddenly fire flares around us, the young Speaker, Sypha, is casting magic. Terrifying.

Trevor schools his face as she opens a path for us through the crowd with her fire.

He meets eyes with the false priest in the crowd, calls him out.

“Your long knife. My short sword. Let's go.” The grin on the hunter's face is almost feral for a moment.

When his challenge isn't met he speaks, loud and clear and accusing.

I pace around behind him, all feral energy and the glimmer of blades in the torchlight, my lips still bleeding from the bits of door. The mob shifts around me, gives me a wide berth as the first man rushes forward, the man of false cloth falls and Trevor doesn't hesitate to start barking orders.

In little time we've organized, and the demons are upon us.

I'm careful, nothing too feral, no fangs or fur. But I fight faster than the human eye can see cutting through demons with salted blades.

I nearly catch a strike from Trevor's whip moving too quickly through combat. Watching it strike the demon just in front of me, seeing the beast explode, I whip around in time to hear the explanation, consecration... I should have known.

The final beast explodes, shakes the ground, and then it gives below us and we're falling for the third time today.

Trevor saves the girl, I save myself.

Traps, we're running again, even I'm growing tired of running.

We nearly fall again, Trevor barely makes the jump to safety.

Nearly safe. The structure crumbles when we move, we're falling again.

Another landing marred by a suggestive position. This time I manage to say something. 

“See, you're falling for me, Trevor Belmont.”

He flushes but shoves at me, I get to my feet. We walk on.

I can smell him before his coffin opens, vampire, heavy and powerful and standing my hair on end.

Finally he opens amber eyes, peering at us through a cascade of blond hair.

Trading comments with Trevor, but I know he sees me, his eyes have already met mine, and I know my own have lit up goldenrod.

I pace closer, steps behind Trevor, silent, teeth growing sharper in my mouth.

A year. The vampire has only been there for a year. He cannot be who the Speakers want him to be.

I am already unbuckling my belt with one hand and releasing the catch on my bow and quiver with the other when the vampire's blade flies through the air. In an instant my body bursts into fur and fangs and claws with a howl of agony and the tearing of clothing.

The vampire parries us both, it's maddening, he's playing with us.

Trevor lands a strike at the onset, I manage a massive slash of heavy claws, but then we are on the defensive.

This fight cannot continue long, Trevor and I are already exhausted.

My heavy claws mar the marble floor as I'm knocked back. A thud of flesh on flesh. Trevor's knee between the vampire's legs.

“Please. This isn't a bar fight. Have some class.”

It's enough time for me to recover, but my attack does little to throw the vampire off. I am just enough hulking body mass to knock him to the floor but he is back on his feet before I can recover from my own charge and now his attention is on me.

I snarl and Trevor charges. His sword goes flying in an instant, and then so does he.

The vampire in on him in an instant, position suggestive, a hand in his hair to yank back his head, baring his throat. “Do you have a god to put a last prayer to, Belmont?”

A grunt of pain, the ghost of a grin. “Yeah. Dear God, please don't let the vampire's guts ruin my good tunic.”

Now it's the vampire's turn to grunt in pain, the smell of his blood is everywhere, I advance on the pair with a snarl, heavy claws scraping the floor, announcing my steps.

“I can still rip your throat out.” The blond's voice is low, dangerous.

“You can, but it won't stop me staking you.” Trevor is so sure he's won, he grins at the man above him.

“But you will still die.” The vampire isn't backing down and even as I draw near, a limp in my step now from an injury I hadn't noticed receiving, he keeps his eyes on Trevor.

The brunette leans in closer. “But I don't care. Killing you was the point. Living through it was just a luxury.” Something about the words strikes me as wrong, something I don't want to hear.

A dark chuckle from the beast, a deep growl from me, but Sypha is there first, fire in her fingers, a threat on her lips.

“I will incinerate you before your fangs touch that man's throat.”

“I thought I was your legendary savior.”

“So did I.” Her defiance staggers me a moment, or maybe it's just my wounded leg, but there is something in her eyes that I can feel at my core. “But he saved my life.”

“You're a Speaker Magician.”

“Yes, and his goal is mine. To stand up for the people.” She hasn't lowered her fire yet.

“Good. Very good.” A pause, he's relaxed now, the vampire has heard what he wanted to. “A vampire hunter and a magician. You'll do.”

He slowly stands. And now we get a name. “I am Adrian Tepes. Known to the Wallachians as Alucard... Son of Vlad Dracula Tepes. I've been asleep here in my private keep under Gresit for a year,” He touches the scar on his chest, the wounds from our fight already faded and gone. “To heal the wounds dealt by my father when I attempted to stop him unleashing his demon armies.” His voice is soft, slow, I almost buy that he's feeling something.

But a beast knows a beast and I growl again. Trevor holds up a hand from where he still lays on the floor. I fall still, I have to trust him.

The woman drops her flames in surprise. “You are the sleeping soldier.”

The vampire, Adrian or Alucard whichever is the truth, turns his head to look at her, and at me. “I'm aware of the stories. I'm also aware that the Speakers consider the story to be information from the future. Do you know the whole story?”

She jumps, a faint blush tinging her cheeks. “Yes.”

Alucard turns back to Trevor. “The sleeping soldier will be met by a hunter and a scholar.” Tacked on after a little pause. “The dog is a surprise however.”

Trevor deflates a little. “No one told me that...”

“Why do you think my grandfather tried everything to make you stay?”

As the brunette hefts himself to his feet he grunts. “I hate Speakers...”

The vampire has moved, he is pulling a shirt, and then a coat, over his half-naked form.

I am slowly coming down from my bestial form, I've stopped listening to the vampire and started hoping to find a large enough scrap of my shirt to tie around my waist before the entire room sees me. The wound on my leg is sealing itself shut and I grunt in pain as my body warps and changes.

I do not succeed. I am human and naked before I find a large enough piece of fabric.

The Speaker averts her eyes quickly, I doubt she truly sees what is so on display.

The vampire studies me with a lazy gaze. “That's powerful magic.”

I bark a laugh. “It's not my magic, if you're wondering. I'm just some mutt along for the ride.”

He hums in thought, another appraising look. “Incomplete I see.”

“By choice.” I'm still looking for something to cover myself. “I assure you it is in no way detracting from my prowess.”

Trevor finally speaks. “What the bloody hell is going on?”

I laugh again, raking a hand through wild blond hair. “Now you know my biggest secret, Trevor Belmont. I'm not a real boy. Oh fucking finally!” I manage to find most of the back of my shirt and I tie it around my waist. “Your purity is safe now madame.”

Sypha jumps, looks back at me. “You are a monster...”

“That's what's bothering you right now? For fuck's sake woman...” I smear the blood on my thigh to ensure the wound has closed.

She stammers “Y-you're a beast. One of them!”

I look her dead in the eyes, my own crystal blue again. “Yeah. I'm a monster. If that's such a problem then run away before I decide you look like dinner. Changing makes me hungry.” I give her a feral grin only to receive an elbow in the gut from Trevor who was standing closest.

“Down boy.”

“Only if you beg for it, Trevor Belmont.” I turn a wicked grin on him.

He flushes a moment before clearing his throat and moving away from me. He addresses the vampire.

“Why are you helping us?”

“Because it's what my mother would have wanted... And we are all, in the end, slaves to our families' wishes.”

“You'll help us kill Dracula, and save Wallachia?”

Now we are stood in a tight group, Trevor at the center.

The vampire speaks with cold conviction. “My father has to die. We four, we can destroy him.”

I am startled at being included. But as I pick up my belt, sling it around my waist, and cinch it down, I am determined to see the fight through until it is over, or I am dead. I recover my crossbow and quiver of bolts and sling them across my back. I take a baleful look at my ruined boots before turning to walk with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it's gonna get real nasty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows the story as close as I can adding an extra character until the end of Season 1. As of starting this Season 2 doesn't exist yet so anything in this that doesn't line up with Season 2 is because it was written before it's release.

We leave the vampire's keep as a group, the night is chill and I draw the eyes of the few people still out in the town as we leave it, the loincloth made of my crimson shirt doing little to cover my backside, only hiding what isn't there that should be in front.

“Damnit. If I hadn't left my cloak in that shack...” Trevor pretends to be feeling the cold, but his blue eyes are on me, the concern in them touching.

“Want me to... keep you warm, Trevor Belmont?” I grin, my crystal blue eyes promising sins beyond number.

“That is still uncalled for.”

I laugh at him, but a heaviness suddenly falls on me, it's the vampire's coat. I'm taken aback.

“I cannot be seen traveling with such a ruffian.”

I laugh, my body is far bulkier than his, the coat will never fit normally, but, and I would never admit this, it is nice to have something covering my back when the wind blows. I hold the coat in the front with one hand.

“A shame. I'm sure Trevor Belmont was enjoying the view.”

“I don't believe I complained either. But it is simply unseemly.”

I almost stumble, was that a vampire's way of flirting? Was that a compliment?

“You'll see it plenty. I go through clothes like a hound through bones.” I recover enough to respond.

Trevor lets out a grunt, pointedly averting his gaze.

The Speaker flushes and tugs her hood up over her head with a little gasp.

The vampire hums softly. “I look forward to it then.”

I'm not sure if he's flirting or toying with me, but I can play the game as well as anyone.

“Would you two just get some privacy or shut the hell up?” Trevor grumbles at us.

“And who said I wanted any privacy, Trevor Belmont?” I sidle up to him, pressing my magically altered chest to his shoulder. “Maybe I want you to watch while I put our prince of the night in his place. Because maybe you're next.”

There's a minor misstep on the part of the vampire, a small gasp, only barely loud enough for even my sharp ears to hear, but it widens my smirk visibly.

Trevor practically falls over his own feet. “Are you this inappropriate with everyone?”

“Only the pretty ones.”

“You are aware that you are all... men?” Sypha's voice is soft, she's uncomfortable, I savor it a moment.

“Not a monster anymore am I?” I laugh, the sound low, right in Trevor's ear, I can feel him shiver against me. “But I'm not a real boy either. So maybe that's why I can play with anyone.”

Alucard clears his throat softly. “I would appreciate there being no assumptions as to who may bed whom in this world. Human lives are too short to waste on concern over trivial matters. I'm certain our lupine friend agrees.”

“I figured it out a long time ago.” I snort a bit.

The woman pulls her hood closer. “If you.. You have suffered for your right to be a man, so you are one. Even if you are also a beast.”

I raise an eyebrow, study her back, a darkness creeping into my voice. “What do you know about my suffering, girl?”

She stiffens. “I know the ritual... I've come across it in my studies... What you've had done to your body is... even for a monster it must have been... painful.”

I heave a sigh. “It's a small price to pay.”

Trevor is studying my chest now. “Is it real? Not an illusion?”

“Feel for yourself, Trevor Belmont.”

And to my surprise, he actually does. He reaches out a hand and runs trembling fingers through the thick sandy-colored hair on my chest. It's as real as anything else, no tricks, no illusions.

“Speaker Magician, I'd like to know more about this ritual. Please, regale us with the details.” The vampire speaks in a way that says he doesn't expect to be denied.

She stumbles, finally actually looks at me for the first time since my turn. “I... Have only learned the theory...”

I shrug a bit. “It all works about like it's written.”

The vampire raises an eyebrow, looking between the two of us. “This ritual can make a man out of a woman?”

“Haven't been a woman for centuries, don't start calling me one now.” I bristle at the thought, eyes flashing goldenrod for a moment.

He inclines his head ever so slightly. “I ask only after the ritual, I mean no slight towards your integrity.”

I heave a sigh. “My apologies. The years have not softened my defenses on the subject.”

The woman speaks. “The ritual was initially meant for hiding women among the men during travel. However it... has been used... more permanently... By men like... you... I don't believe you've given me your name.”

I laugh, rake a hand through my hair. “I haven't.”

Trevor huffs. “It's been wild. But let's dispense with the mystery man act, shall we?”

“Aleric, though I prefer Al. There is no longer a last name worth mentioning after all these years.”

Alucard tilts his head, raises an eyebrow, studies me. “A fine name. Perhaps you will find a surname on our journey.”

“I wouldn't count on it. Family's never worked out for me.”

Sypha bows her head. “I cannot imagine what it must be like...”

“I pray you never find out.”

Trevor shakes his head. “Alright, this is enough sulking. Save the magic lessons for when we stop for the... day I suppose?”

I laugh, stretch, and sling my arm across his shoulders as we walk. “It's quite a long way to the next town, unless we backtrack to your shovel-happy friends at the tavern.”

Trevor frowns at that, a shudder going through him. “I'm not certain I'd survive another encounter with them.... intact.”

“I'll kiss it better. I promise.” I wink and he stumbles again.

“Completely unnecessary.” He makes a move that would have been him pulling up the ruff of his cloak if it were still there. Realizing he cannot hide his flushing face he looks away from me. “I would... appreciate... you not...” He trails off. “Tease.”

“Who says I'm teasing. I solemnly swear that I have most certainly meant everything I have said to you.” I hold up the hand not toying with the collar of his shirt.

Another soft gasp from the vampire, but his face remains predominantly unreadable.

The woman clears her throat, looking over her shoulder at us. “You cannot be serious to intend to... You truly are a beast.”

“Only if you ask real nice, madame.” I wink at her.

She resumes hiding in her hood.

The vampire however is not so shy to continue for her. “You mean to say you believe you can... what was it you said? Put me in my place?”

I flash him a wolfish grin. “Oh I guarantee it, pretty boy.” I lick my lips, blue eyes roaming his body.

He does not shrink away from my gaze, but he is definitely returning it with one of his own. “I'd very much like to see that.”

There's a little whine in my ear, Trevor is clearly imagining it just as much as it is clear the rest of us are.

Just ahead of us Sypha tries to stifle a gasp in her robes.

“You really will be fun to play with, vampire.”

“I believe I agree, wolf.”

Trevor clears his throat. “The sun is going to rise before we make it anywhere.”

I look to the sky and huff softly. “He's right... We should have tried to stay in Gresit for the day.”

Alucard shakes his head. “We would not have found a roof there.”

I grumble. “After everything we did for those people... I'm not surprised the heretics aren't welcome in town.”

Trevor shrugs under the weight of my arm. “You'll get used to it. Can't be a lapdog forever.”

I laugh. “A glib tongue does you no credit, Trevor Belmont.”

He grins. “My tongue gets me quite a lot of credit I assure you.”

“Oh you're trying to keep up now, hunter?” I lean in close to his face.

He flushes, leans his head back. “Let's find shelter before floating vampire jesus gets too much sun.”

I laugh and sniff at the air. “A fire. There must be a hunter nearby.” I lead the group through the trees, following my nose.

Sure enough it's not long before we come across a small hut, a fire burning in the hearth from the look of the smoke rising out of the chimney.

Trevor breaks away from under my arm. “I suppose I'd better go knock.”

The vampire is at the door already, and in moments he's invited within. The shack is terribly silent a moment, then the man leaves, a runner of hides and meat dragging behind him.

I'm the first one to decide to follow the blond inside.

I must look surprised because the vampire laughs softly. “I simply convinced him to return to his wife rather than stay here to hunt.”

“Convinced?”

“Surely you don't think I must rely on brute force for everything.” He's hanging hides over the two windows, blocking out the coming sun. “Now if you could bring our friends inside and close the door I'd greatly appreciate it.”

I look over my shoulder and jerk my head, Trevor strides through the door first, followed by Sypha, and I pull the heavy wooden door shut behind me, latching the lock.

Now I really look at the hut. It's simple, a bed to one side, a kitchen on the other, all one room.

Trevor eyes the bed. “That's not going to fit all of us.”

I lean in close, purring in his ear. “I'm sure I can keep you perfectly comfortable on those furs in front of the hearth.”

He blushes, eyes drawn to the pile of furs next to the hearth. He then looks pointedly away from them. “I believe the lady in our midst deserves first pick.”

The Speaker's eyes widen, it's as if she's realizing that she's going to be spending a lot of time in close quarters with three strange men. “I believe I will... take the bed.” She seems unsure, but none of us makes any move to stop her from moving to sit on the very edge of the bed.

I stretch, cracking my back, and begin hunting the cupboards for food.

I grin when I find exactly what I was hoping for. “Hunters always keep the best stock for themselves.” I hold up smoked meat and a bottle of wine.

Trevor's eyes light up. “Thank god. I could kiss you right now.”

I smirk and wink. “Maybe that's the price of sharing.”

He glances away but takes a subconscious step towards me. I burst out laughing. “I'll collect later.” I pop the cork on the wine and sniff it. “Cherry. New bottle too.”

I take a long gulp from the bottle before handing it off to Trevor who follows suit.

“I'm sure the two of you will drink yourselves into a stupor. But please do refrain from anything unseemly in front of our lady friend.” The vampire's voice is calm, polite even, and it earns him a low, exaggerated, bow from me. 

“Oh of course my lord.”

“That is not funny.”

“No it's absolutely hilarious.”

“Please refrain from referring to me by a title.”

I straighten up at the quiet way he says it, incline my head. “As you wish.”

Sypha looks between us, then stands, makes her way to me and holds out her hand. “Do I have to kiss you later too if I want some dinner?”

“Only if you want to, sweetheart.” I grin and, with my own dagger, slice her a chunk of the smoked meat.

We're all a little shocked at how ravenously she tears into it. Even she seems surprised at how quickly she consumes it.

I hack off a chunk for Trevor, who eats just as voraciously, and then look to the vampire. “Can you even eat food or do you need to drink?”

He bows his head. “I am more than able to abstain until we find somewhere more... populated.”

I roll my eyes, then smirk. “So long as you don't tear my throat out in the middle of the night without asking nice first.”

One corner of his mouth lifts in a return of the expression. “I promise to be a good boy.”

I hum softly. “Glad to hear you already know how. I get tired of teaching.”

Trevor chokes on a bite of food, his eyes water as he finally catches his breath and takes a long gulp from the wine bottle. “You two really have no shame.”

I grab the bottle back from him and run my fingers slowly down the neck of the bottle before taking a long drink. “There is no point after a certain age.”

The noise both men make is soft, so soft a human might not have heard it, but my sharp ears pick up on it. I grin, crystal blue eyes studying them both.

Trevor flushes red, shoving the last of his food in his mouth. Alucard stares me down and, not for the first time, I wonder if he's toying with me, if he's just trying to see how far I'll take things before I back down. If he is he'll be disappointed, and the wicked grin I give him shows it with a flash of sharp teeth and eyes promising everything dark and devious.

He finally speaks. “I believe, once the three of you have finished your supper, we must sleep. The sun is already rising.”

I'm tearing into my portion of food already, so I don't immediately respond, however the other two are already moving towards their respective ends of the hut.

Trevor picks up the wine bottle on his way, I growl a little. “Save me some.”

He laughs. “You'd better hurry then.”

I tear another bite from my meal with sharp fangs, he hurries to the hearth, likely preparing to blame the flush on his cheeks on the wine.

The vampire settles a the small table in the center of the hut, and studies me as I finish my meal. “You were not exaggerating the hunger.”

I laugh softly. “I could eat a horse. Quite literally. I have done so before.”

“I am sure I speak for everyone in saying I appreciate your self-control.”

I finish my meal and turn towards the hearth. “I haven't lost control in centuries. I don't intend to do so now.”

With that I drop beside Trevor snatching back the wine bottle and taking a long drink. He grumbles softly but lets me take it.

We pass the bottle a few more times, quickly consuming most of it.

“Why do you... talk like that?” Trevor's words are starting to slur a little.

“Like what?” I tilt my head watching him as he slowly wavers.

He helplessly waves a hand around. “You know... Like you want to fuck everyone?”

I burst out laughing. “Because I want to fuck most people, Trevor Belmont.”

“Must you say my entire name every time?”

I grin. “I like making you uncomfortable.”

He shivers a bit, looks down at his lap. “Why do you have to be so fucking infuriating?”

I move in a flash, the action sending the vampire's coat flying off my shoulders, and before he can react I'm pinning the hunter on his back on the heap of furs. “Because I'm on the hunt, Trevor Belmont. And I hunt carnal pleasures as avidly as I hunt my dinner.” I press a thigh between his legs, the gasp he lets out is undignified at best.

Trevor flushes even darker, he bites his lower lip, his eyes trying to look anywhere but me. His body is responding quickly, he's breathless and trying so hard to hide it. And for just a moment there's fear in his eyes as they flick to my grin, sharp teeth, teeth he watched tear a hole in the vampire mere hours ago.

I chuckle low, lean in close. “Are you afraid, Trevor Belmont?”

He gasps when I press my thigh more firmly against him, no question now as to whether I know he's getting hard or not. I know, and I'm exploiting it.

“I... no of course not... I'm Trevor fucking Belmont and I'm not afraid of anyone, man or beast.”

I laugh, sit up a bit, trapping him with a heavy hand on his chest. “I'd anticipated a better lie. I'm disappointed in you, Trevor Belmont.” I lick my lips and hum softly before lifting the bottle of wine. “Let's finish this together.”

I take a drink, shallower than previously, and then grab the front of his shirt and pull him up into a rough kiss, passing some of the wine to him as I slip my tongue past his lips.

He gasps, almost chokes on the wine, then lets out a groan, a sound he clearly can't control. His hands shake as they reach for my bare arms, take hold, grasp at me for dear life.

I break the kiss slowly and swallow hard, consuming my portion of the wine. “See, not dead yet, Trevor Belmont.”

Trevor gasps for air, blushes brilliantly, and looks away from me. But his hands don't let go of my arms. “That was definitely unnecessary.”

I purr softly. “I don't believe you.” My hand moves from his chest, releasing my hold on his shirt, down slowly to rest on his belly, so close and yet so far.

He knows exactly what I mean, his eyes snap to mine. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing you don't want. Promise.” I swirl the last of the wine in the bottle. “Want some more?”

He bites his lip but nods.

I shift to sit with my back leaned on the warm stone of the fireplace, drag him in to straddle my lap, and rest my free hand on his waist.

He shivers looking at me from just barely above me, his breath comes quickly and his hands tremble still, now on my shoulders to steady himself. “Give it to me.” He holds out a hand.

I hand over the bottle and he takes a drink, not shallow enough, then leans in and presses his lips to mine, but when he tries to imitate my passing of the wine there's simply too much of it in his mouth and instead of cleanly passing to me it drips warm and wet from his mouth's heat down my chin, through my goatee, onto my chest, running a wet trail through the curls of my chest hair.

I swallow what does manage to get in my mouth, he sits back, his own chin damp, averting his eyes from the firelit shimmer of deep crimson wine on my chest.

“Sorry I...”

“Clean up your mess, Trevor Belmont.” My voice is firm, he whines softly at the command, and a soft gasp from across the room tells me our vampire friend is paying close attention.

The hunter fumbles, looks around, reaches for one of the furs.

“No. With your tongue.”

He shivers, stares wide-eyed at the wet trail of wine down my body. But despite his shock his body is leaning in, he's already made the choice.

I hum softly when his hot tongue first contacts my skin, starting on my face, rather clumsily licking the wine from my chin, out of my beard, then from my neck, which earns him a soft gasp from me and a shiver.

There's a satisfied sound from him at having found a spot that can get to me, but before he can abuse it I speak.

“You're not done yet.”

He shudders and resumes his task, tongue more sure now, lapping the wine from my torso more deftly. It's not long before he's cleaned up after himself.

Trevor sits up, blushing to his ears, and bites his lower lip. “Really am... sorry...”

I grin. “Don't mention it. No use crying over spilled wine when you could still drink it.”

I watch him closely, he seems to be wavering on the spot, and then, without warning, he yawns, wide and loud and smelling of meat and wine.

He covers his mouth and looks away. “How rude of me.”

I laugh heartily. “Sleep, Trevor Belmont. You are safe here.”

He studies me, a skeptical look in his eye, but it's clear that sleep will win, no matter how aroused he is. “I... we haven't even...” Another wide yawn. “Shit... fine...”

He rolls off my lap and flops onto the heap of furs. I laugh as he struggles to get comfortable. He huffs and I cross my legs and pat my lap.

“I assure you I make a rather fine pillow.” My smile is softer now, there is no wicked promise in my eyes.

He accepts the offer, laying his head on my mostly bare lap. He grumbles softly. “Reeks like sex....”

“Oh big surprise. I was as into this as you.” I laugh softly. “I'm sure you'll cope somehow.”

Another jaw-cracking yawn and he finally lets his eyes close. “At least there's that.”

It's remarkably soon that he's snoring softly, face in my thigh. Something in me can't resist caressing his hair softly. When it doesn't wake him I take up a slow gentle rhythm of petting the soft strands.

From across the room the vampire speaks, so softly, just loud enough for my sharp ears to hear. “He tries rather hard to deny himself.”

I chuckle speaking just as softly in return, looking down at the sleep-smoothed face of the hunter as I caress his hair. “It is unbelievable. Most men who know they may die at any time throw themselves recklessly into every pleasure the world can offer. He just drinks.”

He nods slowly, studying us in the low firelight. “You seem rather taken with him. Does this retract your earlier offers towards me?”

“No. Even if he and I were anything real to each other, I wouldn't change. It's why I don't... do well in anything real.” I can't completely stop the bitter edge from creeping into my voice.

“I understand.” Something in his tone says that just maybe he really does.

I lift the wine bottle and drain the last of it, then tip my head back, leaning it on the warm stone. “Did that hunter leave any clothes here? They wouldn't be a great fit, but it's better than wearing what's left of my shirt. And lovely as your coat is I'd hate to ruin it.” The last is said with a grin, teasing him for giving the garment to me in the first place.

He chuckles, tucking his chin, actually lifting his hand to put slender fingertips to his mouth. That's unexpected. “I'm sure there is something in the old trunk at the foot of the bed. Though perhaps we should wait to look until our Speaker wakes.”

I grin. “I get the feeling she'll have quite the shock when she wakes up. I imagine she'll forget a moment that she's here with us.”

He eyes me, and I eye him. He doesn't move, but his voice gets more serious. “Do you have true desire for the Speaker? Or do you only tease her?”

“She's pretty enough. I'd like to make her shoot sparks.” I grin, head still tipped back, blatantly showing him my throat, an invitation, and a provocation, a statement of no fear.

He chuckles softly. “You really are a man after my own heart.”

I raise an eyebrow. “So you're really flirting with me.” A statement, not a question. I'm sure of it now.

“I am. Unless you object.” He tilts his head every so slightly.

“I'm as serious as the grave about pursuing you.” I bring my head down to stare him down. “Unless you tell me to stop.”

He chuckles and motions lazily to Trevor. “He'll be thrilled.”

I look down at the sleeping man in my lap, my hand still stroking his soft hair. “Or he'll tell me to stop.” And there is something in my chest when I think about that, and it's confusing and terrifying, so I stop that train of thought right there.

Finally the vampire stands from the chair at the table and advances on me and Trevor. “I do hope you'll pardon me for joining the two of you at the hearth.”

I motion to the heap of furs. “Plenty of space for three if you're not shy.” I wink playfully.

He lowers himself slowly onto the warm pile, rather close to Trevor, his head on a rolled up fur next to my knee. “Do tell me if you need more space. You are...”

“I'm a big guy. I know.” I brush it off. “And I'll be sure to let you know.”

And then it's like watching someone die as the vampire drops into his daytime slumber. He in still and silent, and there is something too beautiful about him. I almost reach out to touch his hair as well, but think better of it. Gods forbid Trevor found out I'd just spent an hour toying with his hair, it would likely be worse to accidentally wake a vampire.

So I settle in for the day, dozing off with my hand still resting on Trevor's head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day the party moves on, towards their goal, with a disgruntled werewolf and a flustered Trevor. Alucard definitely does these things on purpose.

I wake when the woman gets out of the bed and stifles a sharp gasp. I open one eye, then the other when I've processed it enough to realize she's staring at the pile of men less than ten feet from her.

I yawn, crack my neck, and flash her a crooked smile. “We're sure a sight huh?”

She fixes her robes and glances down at the floor for a moment. “I apologize for waking you. I was... I forgot I was no longer with my group...” There's a soft sadness in her voice that almost hurts to hear.

“Your Speakers probably don't quite sleep in a heap of furs on top of each other.” I look down, Alucard still hasn't moved and Trevor is snoring softly away, head in my lap.

“It is... not often that I see... So much of my companions.” She motions a little helplessly to me.

I nod to the trunk at the foot of the bed. “Check in there for anything I can wear. The hunter was a little short but I'd bet his pants still fit.”

She rushes perhaps a bit too much to the trunk, opening it hard enough that the lid smacks the wall, the sound jarring Trevor awake in a flurry of swearing and wild looking around.

I laugh heartily and give him a shove. “Let me up if you're awake.”

He sits up more, raking a hand through his hair. “Shit how long was I... Hell was I sleeping on you this whole time?”

I laugh and stretch, getting to my feet slowly, rubbing my calves when they tingle. “We haven't looked outside yet, but it was easily an hour before I went to sleep. I'd guess I was asleep most of the day. Always eat and sleep too much after a turn.”

Sypha busies herself digging through the trunk and finally comes up with clothing. Definitely on the small side for me but still better than the torn remnant of shirt I was currently wearing.

I give her a wink when I take them. “Close your eyes, sweetheart.”

She immediately squeezes her eyes shut and I discard the tatters of my shirt before stepping into the pants, a fair fit at the waist but several inches too short in the legs. “Your purity is spared once again, madame.”

Trevor stares openly, hair a tousled mess still. “You have no shame.”

“I most certainly do not. You are correct.” I wink at him and pull the shirt on, it's barely worth the effort, the shirt is blessedly large enough to just barely fall to the waist of the pants, but any motion on my part nullifies that fact.

The Speaker stifles a giggle behind her hand, eyes averting as she tries to contain her amusement. I laugh at it myself. Trevor rests his head in one hand to laugh about it.

“Well at least I'm covered.” I carefully peek around one of the furs on the windows. “It's close to sunset. We'll be able to travel again soon.”

I drop into a chair at the table and pull on the wear-softened leather boots, a far better fit than the rest of the clothes.

Trevor gets to his feet and stretches. “We should find any food we can and bring it along.”

I chuckle, stand, and walk a slow circle around him. “You probably should eat something after last night.” I purr softly in his ear. “All that wine...”

He lets out a groan, blushes to his ears, and gives me a shove. “That is unnecessary!”

I laugh and turn away to raid the cupboards pulling out every scrap of food and drink there is. “Pretty good haul he left in here. He must know someone who makes all this wine. These bottles are all fresh, wax seals still on and everything.”

From the hearth there's a low voice. “We can bring the wine if you two will behave with it.”

I hold up a hand. “I solemnly swear that behaving is something I have never been any good at.”

Trevor is too busy blushing and studying his boots to reply.

The vampire rises with a graceful motion and in a few short strides he's standing behind me, leaned over me, pressing my hips into the edge of the table. “Unless you intend to share.”

I grin, eyes flashing goldenrod for a moment. “Only if you learn to ask nicely. I thought you knew how to be a good boy.”

He takes a step back. “So that is where it stands. Fair enough.”

Trevor drops into one of the chairs at the table and heaves a sigh. “The two of you will be the death of me.”

I hum softly. “I'll make sure you enjoy it.”

The vampire chuckles softly, bringing long fingers up to his mouth again as he does.

I turn to face the blond, studying him with sharp eyes, before advancing on him. “And I'm sure you can be trained.” He allows me to back him to the wall and leans lazily back against it as I rest a forearm next to his head to lean close. “And I am confident I can manage it.”

He tilts his head a bit, hair falling away from his neck, shoulder dropping marginally. It had to be intentional, a show of submission without saying anything.

I run my fingertips over the sliver of exposed flesh. “Now that we know where we stand...” I stand up straight and return to the table, drawing my blade and hacking off a chunk of meat for the three of us who eat.

Alucard stays pressed against the wall longer than I anticipated he would. But finally he joins us at the table. “We must make for the next town beyond Gresit. But we also must not assume we will be so lucky as to find any semblance of proper lodgings again until we arrive.”

I swallow a mouthful of meat. “I've slept in some rough places before, caves, dead trees, under a broken cart.” I shrug a bit. “My nose should take us to any more lucky breaks for shelter. It's... well on my own it was three days to the next town. But I ran most of it on four legs.”

Sypha gasps softly and raised a hand to her mouth. “Isn't that dangerous?”

I laugh and shrug again. “It's less dangerous at night, and most people run away from the eight foot beast wolf, not towards it.”

She glances to the side, cheeks pink. “I see...”

“You were calling me a monster yesterday.”

“I was more than a little surprised when a man who stood up for my people turned into a beast yes.”

“I suppose that's fair.”

Trevor heaves a sigh and gets to his feet, having finished his meal. “I'll be outside.” He's careful checking outside the door to avoid any possible lingering daylight, but the sun has fully set so he heads out into the cooling evening.

I chuckle softly. “I'm surprised it took him that long to run out there.”

Alucard raises an eyebrow and strolls out the door after the hunter, Moments later there's a shout, the sound of something, or someone, falling through underbrush, and copious swearing.

I bolt out the door, stifling my laughter when I come upon the scene.

Trevor is sprawled in a bush, foliage hiding his shame, swearing up at a somewhat confused looking Alucard.

“Caught you with your pants down did he?”

Blue eyes turn on me. “Don't just stand there laughing at me!”

“It's just so much fun to laugh at you, Trevor Belmont.” I do keep laughing, but I also hold out a hand, helping him out of the bushes. “What happened out here?”

“I'm out here pissing and he sneaks up on me. Starts just talking to me like there's nothing weird about that.”

I snort softly trying not to really laugh again.

The vampire tips his head. “I was simply asking whether the man could ride a horse or not.”

I actually bury my face in my hands now, shaking with the effort of suppressing my laughter.

“I'm glad this is all so funny to you.” Trevor is rushing to fix his pants now, as though he's just realized that now that he's out of the bush he's been hanging out for all to see. “To answer your question, yes I can ride. It's been a few years but I can ride.”

I finally regain control of myself, take a deep breath, and straighten up. “Riding? Is there a horse?”

The vampire shakes his head. “No. But there's you.”

I growl lowly. “Me?”

“You can move faster than any horse, and I can only carry one person at high speed.”

I sigh heavily. “You're correct. It will be much faster if we run.”

Trevor looks between the two of us. “Ride? What? How?”

I shake my head. “You'll get on my back, with everything we're taking from here, and hang on tight while I run.”

He pales a bit. “If you'd told me a week ago I was going to ride a werewolf I'd have murdered you.”

I laugh and shoot him a wicked grin. “Oh you are going to make it up to me.” I lick my lips slowly, sharp canines growing visibly in the moonlight. “We'll have a drink together again.”

The hunter blushes right to his ears and turns away from me. “Just... let me know when we're ready to leave.”

I return to the shack to pack the food and wine and some miscellaneous things from around the cupboards like flints for starting fires and a wickedly curved knife.

The woman works with me to create a bundle from a large hide tanned on both sides.

“Is Trevor alright?”

I look up, grin but hold back laughter, and return to my careful packing of the makeshift bundle. “He's jumpy for a monster hunter.”

She frowns a little. “I have a hard time believing that.”

I laugh outright this time. “He'll be fine. We're going to run. You'll stay with Alucard. Trevor Belmont will be... riding me.” I scrunch my nose a bit at the end.

Her eyes grow wide. “Like a horse?”

“Like a goddamn horse.”

When the hide is secured I heft it onto my back and carry it out the door. The woman follows after me, shutting the door behind herself.

“Time to go.”

The vampire glances over from where he leans on a tree trunk. “I'd begun to worry we'd be here all night.”

I roll my eyes and strip off my shirt first. “If the lady doesn't mind, I'd like you to carry my lovely new wardrobe.”

Trevor's eyes widen in a mirror of Sypha's expression when they both realize that I am about to be standing there stark naked again.

To her credit the young woman holds out her arms for my things before turning her head away.

I strip naked, laying my shirt, my pants, the boots on her outstretched arms.

I can feel eyes on me. I know they're golden, predatory, studying me from an unreadable face. I turn, crystal blue eyes meeting tawny gold, and pass a wink before dropping onto all-fours and with a muted growl of pain my body twists and grows larger and sprouts fur.

And now I am a hulking mass of black fur, hunched low and panting as my body settles past the pain.

“I assure you your virtue is again rescued.” My voice through a wolf's snout is rough and gravelly.

Sypha pulls my clothes to herself and nods. There's fear in her eyes when she finally looks back at me.

I lay on my belly lazily waving a bushy tail, resting a massive furry head on fore-paws still vaguely reminiscent of hands.

Trevor, the bundle of food, wine, and miscellaneous items under one arm, approaches me without fear. The benefits of him being a hunter if I had to guess.

There is a pause when he reaches me, puts a hand between my shoulder blades, but then he doesn't swing up onto my back.

“I might... Pull a little.”

I bark in laughter. “Go on. I'm a big boy.”

He grips at a handful of my thick fur and hauls himself up onto my back.

“Stay as flat as you can.” The vampire's voice cuts into what was quickly becoming a stretching silence.

I get slowly to all-fours, easily larger than most horses. “Hold on tight, Trevor Belmont.”

To his credit there is no questioning my command. He pins the bundle to my back with his torso and grips at fistfuls of my fur laying as flat to my back as he can.

The vampire holds out a hand. “Come here, Speaker.” He enfolds her in his arms, scoops her up, and bends his knees just a bit, the only sign he's going to take off running.

And I give chase, racing off after the pair, Trevor letting out an undignified sound and hiding his face in my fur.

The run is exhilarating, I let out a primal howl as my heavy claws find purchase in the ground propelling me faster through the trees.

For the night we keep to the forest, avoiding the main roads for safety's sake.

With dawn nearing we're not lucky enough to find a hunter's cabin, but we do find a cave, deep enough for us all to take shelter.

It's a tight press, even with me returned to my human form and reclothed.

Meals rationed out, eaten like each of us are dying of starvation. By god it feels like I actually might be dying of starvation.

I drape myself over Trevor's lap, head and massive shoulders taking up all the space, blond hair splayed over his thigh, legs out straight almost sticking out of the opening of the cave.

He holds his hands up, cheeks pink and eyes wide. “What are you doing?”

“Using you for a pillow.” I grin up at him. “Unless you'd like me to do something else.” I wink, lick my lips, and move as though I'm going to turn over.

His hands grab at my shoulders and hold me still. “No!” He clears his throat. “No it's fine. I slept on you. Only fair.” His cheeks are only redder now.

I laugh and relax again. “Only fair.”

His hips shift but he doesn't protest, simply leans back into the cold stone wall behind him, eyes falling shut.

Sypha curls up next furthest back in the cave, pulling her hood around her head and her knees to her chest.

The vampire sits at the back, legs crossed, eyes on the entrance of the cave, almost a little too pointedly on the entrance rather than on any of us.

Sypha's soft breathing slows as she sleeps.

Trevor remains awake, eyes determinedly closed.

I let my eyes close, but whisper so so softly. “Something on your mind, vampire?”

From the back of the cave comes the response, just barely loud enough for me to hear. “The two of you have become... inseparable.”

I snort a bit but maintain my whisper. “Would you prefer I make you the same offer?” The smirk on my face is obvious even in my whisper.

“And what if I do?” I can practically hear him raise his eyebrow.

“Then the offer extends to you too.” I lick my lips slowly, eyes still closed.

“Tomorrow then. If we find more appropriate shelter.”

“Tonight if you're not too proper for a tryst in the woods.” My voice takes on an edge of challenge.

The sun is beginning to rise, it's light not reaching into the north-facing cave far enough to be a problem.

“After sunset then.”

“It's a date.”

We fall silent now, the sounds of birds breaking into song filter through the opening.

I relax, breathing deeply, and just listen. There's a hand in my hair, first just toying with a thick wavy lock, then so gently running fingers through it.

I allow it, it's safe enough for me to let it happen. Trevor dozes off, the slow motions of his hand stopping incrementally.

I focus on my breathing now, slowly dropping off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf holds true to his word.

Night falls, I wake to the nervous shifting of my 'pillow'. I flash a sleepy grin up at him. He glances away from me, clears his throat, shifts awkwardly again.

I sit up, yawn, stretch, turn my head to watch him over my shoulder.

He shuffles around me and exits the cave.

I arch my back, pops and cracks echoing off the cold stone walls.

The scuffle of motion wakes the woman, who to her credit doesn't seem quite as shocked this time.

I cast her a smile. “You seem better rested this time.”

She blushes a little and adjusts her robes. “I am... adjusting.”

My smile softens a moment. Then I excuse myself from the cave and find myself a nice tree to relieve myself behind.

The vampire makes a single misstep and I hear him coming before he speaks. “You are rather warm towards our merry little band.”

“I've got my own problems, beastly secret not withstanding. So I flirt and I fuck and I make someone else feel good for a night, or an hour, whatever they want.” I don't stop what I'm doing, mimicking a seated position with my back against a tree and my pants at my knees. “It's not about feelings, not for me. It's about the fun of it, watching the way someone writhes under me, proving that I'm good at something.”

He studies me, eyes not leaving my face, like he's trying to catch me in a lie.

Then he breathes a sigh. “You are a very strange wolf.”

“You go a few centuries and eventually you decide that just wallowing in your self-pity doesn't do you any good. So you start finding ways to fill the time.” I finish what I'm doing, stand, and pull my pants back up. 

He's close, now that I'm standing I'm keenly aware of just how close. He doesn't back off when my face rises to be mere inches from his own.

I tilt my head. “Are you here to find out if I was joking this morning?”

He takes a step back, eyes meeting mine with an intense stare, his voice calm. “Yes.”

“I was not. I do not make an offer that I am unwilling to fulfill.” My own gaze is locked with his and I reclose the gap between us, leaning closer. “I'd prefer another tree.”

He nods, then motions around us. “Plenty to choose from.”

I laugh and run a fingertip under his chin. “Follow me.”

My steps are sure, my stride confident, as I weave through the trees, moving far enough away from the cave to spare our companions any interruption.

With a swift turn I catch the vampire between myself and a tree, one hand next to his head, the other hovering over his chest.

“May I?”

It's a simple question but it seems to give him pause.

He studies my face before responding. “Isn't that what we're here to do?”

I heave a soft sigh but press my hand to his chest. “It is.”

He drops one shoulder, tilts his head, the same display of submission he showed last night.

I press close, nosing through his soft hair to press my lips at his neck with a feather-light touch.

A soft shiver goes through him and he presses back against the tree further as my hand slides slowly downwards, passing over his belly with a hot palm.

I shift a bit, my breath hot on his ear. “You're so cold...” I grin, purring in his ear. “Let me warm you up.”

My hand drops lower, palming him. I can feel a throb, a growing hardness, through the fabric of his pants. I chuckle softly and my fingers tease over the length reacting beneath them.

He lets out a soft exhale, head bowing a bit.

I nip at his neck and unlace his pants shoving them down just enough to give me access. His body stiffens as I wrap my calloused palm around him, long lazy strokes while he gets harder and harder.

A growl leaves him, low and soft, and his head tips back.

I bite his throat just firmly enough to make him feel it and he presses his hips into my hand with calm insistence.

I murmur softly. “Are you ready?”

He growls softly. “More than ready.”

“Hands behind your back.” My voice takes on an edge, it's a command, no question about it.

The vampire complies, tucking his hands behind his back, the scrape of nails on tree bark telling me he's grasping the tree.

I lower lazily to my knees, pushing his shirt up with one hand, kissing his smooth belly, careful to avoid the scar.

A throb in my hand, still wrapped around his cock, tells me he's not going to object.

I pass slow licks over the head, eyes looking up at him, crystal blue in the moonlight.

His eyes snap down to me, meeting my gaze, holding it a moment, then moving again slowly to watch my tongue move over his member.

I part my lips, taking him in slowly, teasing my tongue along the sensitive underside of the head.

A soft groan leaves him, his body tenses, his nails dig into the tree.

I work slowly, methodically, suck him off with lazy skill.

His hips jerk a bit as I press further forward, bumping the sensitive head against the back of my throat.

I pull back a bit, exhaling hard through my nose as I swallow around him to control my gag reflex.

There's a soft whine in his throat, he tries to push his hips forward again.

I pull back all the way. “Down boy.”

His breath is shallow. “Your humor never ceases to astound me.”

I grin and lean forward licking from base to tip slowly watching his jaw drop slack on the end of his retort.

Once again I press forward and take him into my mouth again, my tongue resuming it's skillful work.

The vampire's fingers crunch bark as he grips at the tree for support letting a deep rumbling groan slip from him.

I purr deep in my chest at that, eyes flashing goldenrod for a moment. My hands lift and caress his hips slowly. One moves up his side, then around to rest on his belly, pushing him firmly against the tree. The other moves down his thigh, then up again to gently fondle his balls.

Oh that was the right thing to do.

I'm glad to be holding him back because his hips jerk forward again and I barely save myself another gag reflex check.

The vampire schools his reaction, pressing himself hard back against the tree, but now his head is tilted back as I resume my work.

His body pulls tight, the first real sign that I'm doing my job right. I redouble my efforts.

Another crunch of the tree behind him and a heavy throb of his cock in my mouth makes me groan softly around his length.

A tremble shakes his thighs as my finger teases the sensitive skin directly behind his balls and I let out a little throaty growl, earning an answering growl from the vampire above me.

My own body is reacting, hearing him, feeling how he throbs in my mouth, knowing that it's me doing that to him, it's a thrill that never gets old for me, one of the few thrills that still truly excite me.

Alucard lets out another growl, inhaling slowly. “I can smell you, wolf.”

I don't reply, simply swallow him further, triggering my gag reflex a bit, pulling back again to swallow around him, momentarily cursing the reaction. Centuries of sucking cock and I still gagged if they went in too far, a real shame.

He's talking again, voice tight over his shallow breaths. “I will reciprocate.”

I lock eyes with him, he seems deadly serious about the statement, my eyes glow goldenrod and I let out a low growl before pulling back slowly, catching my breath.

The vampire gives a soft frustrated grunt at my stopping. His hand shoots out from behind his back, stopping barely an inch from taking hold of my head.

“Your hand.” My voice is firm and my eyes sharp, blue again as I ground myself with a moment's breath.

To his credit Alucard does in fact return his hand to the tree behind him, which I get a glimpse of, and find myself giving a satisfied purr at the damage he's done to the bark.

I lick my lips slowly, using my hand for a moment to stroke his length while I take a few more slow grounding breaths. And then I'm back at my work, mouth working his shaft in slow measured motions, careful of my own limitations, making up the difference with my hand fondling his sack, teasing the soft skin just behind it.

His body tightens like a bowstring and pushes against my large hand on his belly, his eyes close and his jaw falls slack, there's a sharp crack and a thump as a chunk of the tree breaks off and then is dropped to the ground.

I focus now on my work, paying attention to his body, my tongue working on his cock until I feel his belly spasm under my hand.

I pull back, replacing my mouth with my hand, stroking him in quick firm strokes, and the spasm in his belly becomes a bowing of his spine as he lets out a sudden, surprisingly keening, cry and spills in my hand.

I stroke him slowly through it, letting him buck into my hand and watching him ride out his orgasm from where I kneel.

As he comes down I slow my hand to a stop then let him go and I rise to my feet, stomping them both to encourage a return of blood flow.

I hold out my soiled hand towards him,speaking calmly. “Clean up after yourself.”

The vampire pauses, studies my hand, and takes a deep breath, and nods slowly.

“As you wish.”

He lightly takes hold of my wrist and lifts my hand to his mouth. His tongue is warmer than his cold skin as it laps slowly at my palm. The skin is cleaned of his seed quickly and I watch him swallow.

There's a moment where his hold on my wrist tightens, his nose at the vein in my wrist, his eyes sharp.

But in the next moment he's let go, dropped my hand, and is fixing his pants.

“I apologize for doubting whether you would follow through with your teasing. I...” He pauses, inhales slowly, and stares at me. “Allow me to thank you.” He reaches for my belt and I take a step back.

“No. That won't be necessary.” I don't break eye contact. “You'll kneel for me one day, and I'm sure you'll be damn beautiful. But not tonight, and not here.”

He drops his hands to his sides, bows his head. “As you wish.”

I run a hand through my hair slowly. “Our companions will be missing us by now.”

He casts me what I have come to notice as a smile, the barest lift of the corner of his mouth. “You are correct.”

We return to the small cave to find the hunter and the speaker sitting in relatively companionable silence, each eating what passes for the 'morning meal'. Both look up swiftly when I deliberately crack a stick underfoot.

Trevor swallows his mouthful before speaking.

“You two were gone an awfully long time.”

I bark a laugh, carve myself a chunk of meat, and drop down to sit on the cold ground and eat.

“It was less than half an hour.”

The vampire lets out a soft chuckle.

“Precisely twenty-six and a half minutes.”

The woman frowns slightly finishing her meal.

“What were you two doing out there?”

The sheer innocent curiosity of her question almost gives me pause. Almost. I speak after swallowing a mouthful.

“I sucked his cock.”

“Rather well I should like to add.”

Now that was unexpected. However the praise was appreciated, and I cast the vampire a smirk and a wink. Before I could reply the hunter cut in.

“That is quite enough talk of cock sucking.”

I turn my smirk on him, eyes glimmering with promise and sharp canines bright in the moonlight.

“Shall I talk about sucking your cock then? I do seem to remember offering.”

To his credit his voice did not waver even as he flushed pink to the tips of his ears.

“That is unnecessary.”

I lick my lips slowly and lean in close to him, breath hot on his ear as I murmur.

“I will have you on your knees instead then.”

On what seems to be impulse his hands come up and shove at me, and I relax back and resume my meal.

Sypha is red in the face, hiding inside her hood, and leaning forward, seemingly despite herself. I tear a chunk off my meal, chew, swallow, and then turn my grin on her.

“Enjoying the show, sweetheart?”

She stammers a moment before clearing her throat.

“You are all very... strange men.”

“Well there are worse things you could call us.”

“I do not mean to offend...”

“Oh I'm not offended, sweetheart.”

“Oh. Good.”

I lean closer to her.

“You're just so pretty all flustered and red in the face. Makes a man wonder what you look like beneath him.” I lick my lips slowly. “Or above him, if that's your preference.”

Trevor chokes on his last bite of breakfast.

Alucard shivers almost imperceptibly at the dark promise in my voice.

Sypha lets out a sharp gasp, covers her mouth with her hands, but she does manage to hold my gaze, eyes a little wide but otherwise unwavering.

“How do you feel about that, sweetheart?” I sniff slowly, there on the air, the scent of exactly what she thinks of the idea, and my grin spreads wider. “In all honesty, I beg of you.”

She clears her throat.

“I... I believe I should like you to find out.”

I bark a laugh.

“There's a good girl!”

Trevor clears his throat roughly.

“Must you always be so forward? Treat the lady gently.”

“What if I don't want him to be gentle with me, Trevor Belmont?”

The hunter is shocked to a moment of stuttering by the woman's words.

I doubt she truly wants to be manhandled, but her willingness to stand up to Trevor is absolutely thrilling. There's fire in her, and I like it.

“You should never judge a Speaker by their robes, Trevor Belmont.”

Sypha bites he lip, mumbles softly.

“I can't believe I said that.”

I sling an arm around her shoulders.

“Darling I assure you I can show you just how roughly a man can be... in the throes of passion.”

She blushes and pulls away from me, hiding her face in her hands.

I let her move away, holding up my hands.

“Alright. Alright. No touching. Fair enough.”

She gives me a smile.

Alucard, who has spent this entire conversation studying us, chuckles softly.

“The wolf has quite a way with words.”

I grin at him and lick my lips slowly, deliberately lingering my tongue on my prominent canines.

“My mouth has many talents.”

Trevor jumps to his feet finally finding his voice again, if a little higher pitched, breathless, desperate.

“Enough!”

I laugh, consume the last of my breakfast, and haul myself to my feet, offering the woman my hand politely.

“You're right. We'll waste a whole night on foreplay and get no closer to our goal.”

The vampire leans down, rebundling the supplies. He addresses Trevor without looking up from what he's doing.

“Are you prepared to ride?”

The hunter stops short, a shiver goes through him, and his bright eyes turn on me.

“Well shit...”

I huff softly.

“I'm no happier about this than you are, Trevor Belmont.”

I strip my shirt off and take a deep breath.

“Hide your eyes now, madam.”

For a moment I wonder if she will, and so I meet her eyes. She holds my gaze a moment before suddenly remembering herself and shutting her eyes tightly.

I chuckle lowly as I shove my clothing and weapons into Trevor's arms, stripping naked before letting out a wrenching cry of pain as I drop forward.

By the time my hands hit the ground they are forepaws and I am a monstrous wolf.

“Your virtue remains intact, miss speaker.”

She opens her eyes as I lay on the ground in preparation for the hunter to mount me, a thought that drives a bark of laughter from me.

Sypha takes a step towards me.

“May I...?” She reaches a hand out towards me slowly. “Your hair... fur? Looks very soft.”

Another laugh barks from my throat.

“Feel free. Trevor Belmont can't be the only one given the honor.”

Trevor, to his credit, manages a comeback.

“It feels far better than it tastes I assure you.” His voice is cocky, sure, and the quip comes easier than any attempt at flirtation he's made and I can't help but snort softly.

The woman laughs as well at this and very gently caresses the thick ruff of fur at my neck and shoulders. The little happy noise she lets out makes my tail wag once on reflex.

A low laugh from behind her shocks her out of the happy moment and her cheeks turn pink and she turns and looks at the vampire, who laughs again.

“I do apologize. It is just such a treat to see a werewolf doted on like a lapdog.”

His tone is completely benign, but the words earn him a low growl in my chest and a deeper blush from the woman.

My voice is deep, gruff, barely human through a wolf's snout.

“Let us take our leave before we waste all night talking about who is and is not a pet here.”

Alucard chuckles once more before holding out his hand to the woman.

“If you would, Speaker Magician.”

She moves to his side, he takes her gently in his arms. “We will make the next tavern by morning. Due West.” And then he's gone in a flash, running with the woman.

I growl again. “Get on, Trevor Belmont.”

With the bundle of supplies the hunter clambers onto my back and clutches tightly at my fur, laying his body flat against me.

I bend my knees and leap into a run, easily clearing the distance.

There is no catching up with a vampire with that much of a head start, and so I don't even try. I simply follow his instructions, loping across the land due south.

The sky is quite light when we reach the tavern and I am glad that I passed my clothing off to Trevor rather than Sypha tonight.

As I redress in a horse stall I laugh at the idea.

“What's so funny?”

Trevor very pointedly keeps his eyes averted.

I laugh again pulling my shirt over my head and striding out of the stall to take my weapons from him.

“I just imagined myself standing naked in this barn while you poke your head in the door and try to get Sypha to hand over my clothes.”

We both laugh, it's an easy moment, simply standing together as the sun begins rising and laughing at my vision of the possible outcome of the evening.

I shoulder him playfully before heading for the door.

“I can smell our companions, we've found the right tavern.”

He follows me, gives me a little shove.

Sypha sits alone in the main hall of the tavern, clearly waiting for us. She stands as we enter and meets us, perhaps with a little more hurry than strictly necessary.

“There was only one room. The innkeeper seemed to believe we... Alucard and I were...” She's a little flustered by the idea.

I laugh and loop my arm around her waist, murmuring low in her ear, nosing her hair aside with my nose.

“Then shall we play with his mind a little? I'm sure the tables here would hold your weight without a problem.”

She gasps sharply, blushes furiously, and smacks her hand into my chest.

I let out a hearty laugh and step away from her, letting her choose the distance.

“So, only one room. I suppose that I will be finding a cozy place on the floor tonight.” I wink at the woman playfully. “Unless you're open to sharing the bed.”

She turns and walks away, towards the stairs, the tips of her ears pink.

Trevor stares after her until he realizes that I'm already five steps ahead of him, then he follows me.

The room is barely larger than the cave we previously occupied, but it had a door and a bed and that was a welcome sight.

The vampire is already ensuring the single window is sealed against the coming sun when we enter.

“You two are later than I anticipated, do you grow weary, wolf?”

I stretch, crack my spine, and let out a remarkably well-timed yawn. 

“Turning every night takes it's toll. I could eat a damn horse at this point.”

Trevor tilts his head a moment, then drops down to sit on a small side table next to the bed.

“Just don't try to eat me in my sleep. I'm sure I'm gamey.”

The woman settles herself on the edge of the bed and watches me closely.

I lower myself onto the floor and stretch out, looking up at my companions.

“Don't worry. I have good taste in dinner. Speaking of...” I hold out my hand to Trevor. “If you would be so kind as to serve us our meal.”

He undoes the bundle of supplies, careful with the bottles of wine, and then a hefty portion of smoked meat was flying in my general direction.

I snatch the meat out of the air with a large hand and immediately sit up and tear into it with sharp fangs.

A soft hitch of breath from the direction of the window, the sound of a man being reminded of things my mouth is good at, of where those teeth had been only hours ago.

I grin as I swallow, and then resume my meal.

The humans eat.

The vampire watches.

When I finish my own meal I study him.

“There are people here, plenty of them. And you will need your strength.”

“I have strength, plenty of it to refrain from feeding until we reach our destination.”

“Then me. I would far prefer you did not take risks when we travel with humans.”

He pauses, golden eyes snapping to my own.

“Very well. When I wake I will find some drunkard to seduce away from the tavern and have my meal.”

There is a moment where his voice betrays... something...

And then it is gone and he is speaking again.

“I find that I do appreciate your concern.”

“Good. Then I'll have to display my... concern... again sometime.”

I grin, cast him a wink, and lick my lips slowly.

Trevor groans.

“It is either too late or too early to be so... disgusting...”

“Shall I display concern for you as well, Trevor Belmont?”

“That is unnecessary.”

I stretch out on the floor, looking up at the ceiling.

“You are simply too fun to play with.”

He throws himself on the floor and yawns loudly.

“I'm too tired for this.”

“You, Trevor Belmont, are always tired.'

“You got me there.”

His eyelids are already drooping as he relaxes into sleep.

The woman pulls her feet up onto the bed stifling her own yawn with one hand.

“You two bicker like a married couple.”

I laugh heartily.

“We should both be so lucky.”

She wraps herself in the threadbare blanket on the bed and lays down, still watching me.

The vampire lowers himself to the floor, sitting with his back against the wall.

I roll onto my side, able to watch all three of my traveling companions.

For the first time I truly ponder my situation, and I laugh softly to myself.

The barest murmur of the vampire's voice.

“Thank you.”

“Are we going to end every night with a heart to heart?”

“Do you dislike our private conversations?”

“No. I am becoming accustomed to them.”

Trevor's breathing has finally slowed to the rhythm of sleep.

Alucard lets out a soft sigh.

“It has been a year that I have been asleep. And in that year I seem to have forgotten what it is like to feel... anything.”

“Feelings? Is that what you wonder about?”

“You knelt before me and did a fine job making me feel.”

“I have centuries of experience.”

“Do you take nothing seriously?”

“I was being very serious when I said that it's not about feelings for me.”

“I am not saying that I have fallen for you, wolf. I am saying that in the pain of my last year of life it was... very nice to feel pleasure.”

I sigh.

“I didn't mean to assume. I suppose exhaustion makes a fool of any man.”

“You are no fool. I can imagine you garner overmuch attention from fine suitors with your myriad of skills.”

“Alucard, you are a refreshing man. Very few can match me.”

“A compliment of the highest order.”

I yawn loudly, and chuckle softly.

“A better man would at least have offered you a bed.”

“A better man would be unbearably dull. Sleep now, wolf.”

“You don't have to tell me twice.”

I let my eyes close and in record time I find myself blissfully asleep.


End file.
